Return Of The Clan
by That One Brah
Summary: Naruto vanished after the sealing.. 13yrs later he comes back to Konoha, but what secret does he hold other than his furry prisoner.. Tsu/Naru harem?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A.N.

**please read just to avoid confusion later.. **ok, Naruto is yondaime/Minato's big bro and story starts right when the kyuubi arrives and this will start out as Naruto/Tsunade and COULD end up as a harem if you guys want it to.. I kno that i should keep working on my other fic but sorry bare with me lol this fic's been freaking clouding my mind. AU ohhh yeah and just so you plz kno Naruto is a lot stronger than Minato. OK to clarify for the first scene every nin mentioned will be wearing their usual clothes in the timeline and Naruto will be wearing ANBU armor only in black and gold.. psshhh I'm too lazy to describe so i'll leave it to your imagination.

* * *

**Konoha: October 10..**

"Well fuck me.. the Kyuubi really is coming. I swear kami hates me hokage-sama" he frowned towards the western gates where the faint outline of a nine tailed fox could be seen. He looked around the office and smiled when he saw his girlfriend snoozing on the couch, but suddenly got serious when he faced the hokage.

"Aniki, stop being so serious with me.. I told you just call me Minato or at least otouto, like you used to before" Minato looked at his older brother with a small smile, but on the inside he was in turmoil.

"Heh the day I call you otouto is the day you grow taller than me" smirking he couldn't help jab at his brother's height.. or lack of it. "Hmmm tell me _otouto _do you wear that cape to make you look big, bad, and tough" he couldn't help but laugh at his bro's suddenly scarlet face as he mocked him. Hearing the earth-shattering rawr out towards the city he lost all sense of humor "Minato, I can try to hold off this damn fox until you can figure out a plan to defeat it" He walked over to his girlfriend, reached into his pocket to reveal a black velvet box. "Damn, our luck really is against us.. eh? Tsu-hime" No regrets he thought over and over again as he kissed Tsunade's neck to wake her up.

She moaned and turned around, her chocolate brown eyes fluttering open looking at her beloved. "Naru-kun, you know better than to wake me up in one of my beauty naps" The look she gave him was enough to melt steel and suddenly he was thankful that looks couldn't kill.. 'cause if it could he would be plunging through hell right now. "Why are you fidgeting, is something wrong" She immediately got up sensing his nervousness.. knowing her boyfriend him being nervous was a **very very**rare thing. The emotion his eyes showed reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place, and in the process making her love him more if that was possible. "Well out with it baka" She pretended she didn't care but for some reason she found herself blushing waiting for him to speak.. she had a bad feeling about this..

"Hime.. I love you so much, the damn fox is out there right now I.. I have to hold it off until Minato can figure out a plan. I might die in the process, but I won't regret anything. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you.. other than your permanent '_make me appear young genjutsu_'" He chuckled a bit but the look she gave him made him shudder and so he went on with his speech. "Not that you needed it hehe.. you will always be the most beautiful thing to have ever graced my life with or without the genjutsu, ahhhh fuck the speech" He stood up and in a flash had his arms around her waist kissing her with so much passion her knees buckled thankful that Naruto's strong grip on her prevented her from kissing the ground. "What I'm trying to say is.. Tsunade I love you and I'm willing to give up my womanizing ways to spend my whole life and eternity with you.. would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Taking the box and putting it in her hand, he opened it revealing a beautiful blue diamond, the same color of his eyes around a silver band.

She was speechless, here was Naruto who probably equaled or maybe even surpassed her perverted teammate's womanizing ways **proposing **to her!! She stood there leaning on him tracing the ring in her hands, the silence went on for minutes, but felt like an eternity for Naruto who was nervously awaiting her answer. She looked up at him and smiled taking the ring form her hand she slipped it on her ring finger "Tsunade Namikaze.. It has a ring to it hmmm I better not see you looking at another woman" She tried to make it sound threatening but her voice was shaky and tears were already spilling from her eyes, tears of happiness and sadness at the same time. Knowing that he has a duty to delay the kyuubi, the chances that he won't come back were great but NO she must believe in him.. He will come back to her she thought with great conviction _'He's as stubborn as a mule'_she smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck she drew her to him pressing her lips to his. She pulled away from him "Baka! you better come back to me you hear? if you don't I'll go up there and drag you back down here myself"

Naruto had the biggest smile plastered on his face. "Of course Hime if I have to crawl back to you, I will" He hugged her tighter tears of joy spilling from his eyes he nuzzled her neck affectionately while she played with his hair, something he always enjoyed from her, among other things.. He captured her lips with his again loving how her soft full lips always molded with his own.

"Ahem.." Minato stood there awkwardly through the whole thing not knowing if he should leave for the private moment or not but snapping out of his daze he looked to his left to see the couple in a heated make out session. "**Ahem**" he cleared his throat with a little more authority than before, he loved his brother deeply, but there are things that he would never want to see- or hear and one of them would be seeing Naruto and Tsunade going at it in his office. This wouldn't be their first time to do it in here anyways he thought with a mental sigh. The lovers looked up at him with sheepish grins and murmured a sorry to him "Well now that I grabbed your attention, I'm sorry for this nii-san, Tsu-chan but we have to go now.. the Kyuubi is slowly but surely plowing through our ranks and it MUST bu delayed to insure our chances for survival. "Nii-san head to the front lines and delay the Kyuubi as much as you can" His brother gave him a swift nod while taking his fiances hand in his _'Sigh if only Kushina-chan loved me like she loved my Nii-san' _he shrugged it off thinking that he would fix this little love triangle thing later "Tsu-chan you will be stationed at the hospital, before you argue with me NO I'm sorry but your more needed in the hospital, besides have some faith in my Nii-san after all he is stronger than me" He chuckled a bit, this was the good thing about the Namikaze brothers, tho they are complete opposites they don't have this petty sibling rivalry going on. Minato was fully aware that his brother's strength surpasses his own in a million lifetimes but after all he was the brains in the family, as Naruto was the brawns.

The two lovers looked at each other lovingly and shared one last kiss. "Understood Hokage-sama" came the reply of the two lovers. In a blink of an eye Tsunade disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Naruto disappeared in a black and gold flash.

"Good luck Nii-san don't die out there, Tsu-chan would kill me for sending you out there if you do" he whispered to himself. _'Time to hit the books I guess' _Walking away from the view he called in his assistant to send him all the books about Bijuus and sealing. This by far would prove the biggest challenge yet to the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

**Western Forests: Near Konoha Border**

"**CHIDORI**" A white haired teen could be seen lunging at the beast with his trademark move, the chakra was so concentrated that it was visible and made sounds that were similar to chirping birds. His attack hit the massive fox dead on but instead of the fox licking it's wounds it merely let out an ominous laugh that could scare the living shit out of the toughest warrior. "Fuck, none of our attacks are working.. EVERYONE HOLD ON UNTIL BACK UP COMES"

Standing on a tree grinning like a maniac was the one and only Naruto Namikaze "Hehe this should be fun" Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, the call of battle was too hard to resist for Naruto speaking in a chakra enhanced voice **"Kyuubi you have invaded my home and for that you will pay.. We the proud ninja's off Konohagakure will drive you off until we draw our final breaths!!!" **Cheers could be heard from the surrounding ninjas **"Brothers, Sisters show this damn kitsune why Konoha nins are not to be messed with. Fight for your land, your family, and the future of our children!!" **Naruto smirked hearing shouts and cries of approval from his comrades. Boosting their morale and giving them hope once again. With one last battle cry Naruto charged **Dual** **Rasengans** in his hands. Using his modified version of **Hiraishin** in a black and gold flash he was smashing his**Dual Rasengan **into Kyuubi's eye, and gave Kyuubi's ear a chakra enhanced roar.

**"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR foolish nin I CANNOT BE DESTROYED!!! your own foolishness have caused your downfall, you dug your own grave now lie in it!!!" **With a growl the Kyuubi's bad eye started to ooze out red chakra replacing his messed up eye with a new one, he enforced some chakra to his tails making it sharper than any blade. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own as Kyuubi tore down the forests, his tais were attacking anything that came near him.

Dodging the tails and jumping like a kid on candy high was Naruto, "KAKASHI!!! tell everyone to delay this baka kitsune until my bro comes" seeing a nod from the silver haired teen he drew out his katana. Jumping on Kyuubi's head he impaled the katana to the fox's skull down to the hilt. He heard the fox rawr, and it sounded like he was in pain making him smirk. "Hehe let the battle rage on then"

* * *

**Hokage Office**

A furious Yondaime Hokage could be seen pacing around reading with a frown plastered on his usaly smiling face. "A bijuu cannot be killed, it's an entity made of chakra so like the laws of conse- ARGH!! I don't need to know shit I already know.. HmmWhat's this" picking up a book about sealing his eyes lit up when he saw a section called 'BIJUU' "Hmmm it is possible to seal a Bijuu in a host, which will be known as jinchuuriki.. A new born baby is required for the sealing, however there is an exception. A bijuu can be sealed in an adult IF the host is willing. This sealing requires calling on the death god himself so the person initiating this will be sacrificed to the death god.." Sadness swept over him, how could he ask someone to sacrifice their child to save the village.. he would seal the Kyuubi in himself if he could, but his soul was already reserved for shinigami himself. "Thats it.. Aniki's the only hope then.. I hope he understands what needs to be done" Sighing he took out some papers and started writing his last will and last words on it. It amazed himself how calm he could be in the face of his own death.

* * *

**Konoha General Hospital **

Countless ninja's have been bought in from the battle field, among them was Tsunade's one time love interest.. before Naruto showed up of course. He was carried in on a stretcher accompanied by several med nins, his leg was bent in a weird angle along with several gashes along his body and a few broken bones. "Tsunade.. Give me Tsunade!!" Despite the failed relationship, Dan and Tsunade were pretty close as friends. He was trashing around wildly in his stretcher, eager to be healed so he could go out on the field and help his comrades again.

"Dan shut up.. your disrupting the peace here" Tsunade's brow twitched repeatedly as Dan wouldn't put a lid on it. She let him calm down for a few moments, but seeing he wouldn't she decided to take things in her own hands.. of course by doing it with a _little _force. Smirking she took a roll of bandages and stuffed it into his mouth along with a jab to his shoulder. Tears were pooling on the corners of his eyes making her smirk turn into a full blown grin. _'Well that did the job' _taking out the bandages from his mouth she heard the distant roars of the kyuubi. Grinning she thought of Naruto giving it hell. _'Hehe give it hell baby, then I'll have a welcomh home celebration for you' _Giggling like a little school girl, she couldn't help the small gush of blood from her nose as she thought of her incoming night of passion with her love. The battle did always give him too much adrenaline for his own good.

* * *

**Western Forests: Few Miles Away From Konoha**

Every shinobi was getting tired, packages of blood pills, and chakra pills lay around the forest everywhere. The kyuubi was relentless and persistent to say the least, every hit it took it returned tenfold and it's healing powers annoyed the shit out of Naruto. _'Where the fuck is Minato when you need him' _looking around he felt a slight tremor in the ground getting stronger with each passing moment smirking as he heard the voice of none other than the boss Gamabunta himself. "Oii Ero-sensei get your ass down here" He growled when he felt a fist connect with the back of his head.

"Psshhh Gaki I told you not to call me that.. hehe looks like Minato's on his way, and why the fuck did you call me here"

"I need to go to Minato to find out the plans, in the meantime you will be taking my job as the main distraction for the Kyuubi" He let out his trademark grin that oddly resembled a fox's

"Okok just tell me what to do kid, and hurry up I got a couple of ladies waiting for me back home" he shooed Naruto away but before he could leave he hollered at him "Oii give me a challenge at least"

"Hehe ok I challenge you to.. hmmm go shove a **Rasengan **up Kyuubi's ass" everyone near them sweat dropped at the perverted duo.

"Hahaha boy I picked the right person to be my apprentice, now get your ass to Minato's already so we could go home and _celebrate _with our women" perverted giggles could be heard from the duo as the other one flashed away. Charging up a Rasengan Jiraiya maneuvered his way to target. Laughing maniacally as he dodged the tails he gave one final push and shoved his Rasengan into Kyuubi's ass. Everything froze, Kyuubi's tails stopped flailing, all the nins stopped launching jutsus and crickets could be heard through the thick silence. It truly was a sight to behold, there was Jiraiya hanging at the Kyuubi'sback side with his hand in it's ass hole.. Jiraiya's face paled with disgust, he immediately yanked his hand off and threw up from a safe distance.

The Kyuubi still wide eyed form the violation let out his biggest roar. **"Human you dare to violate me, with your foul and filthy hands!!!! ALL of you shall pay!!!" **at this statement everyone snapped out of their daze and started on the offensive again while Kyuubi's eyes glowed with grim determination to bring the village down.

* * *

**Meanwhile.. on Gamabunta's Head**

"Minato, about time you got here. You figure out a plan to stop this fur ball?" he slapped his brother on the back playfully but his cheery attitude stopped when he saw the grim look on his brother's face.

"Aniki, yeah I found a way to stop him, I need to seal him off.. but in the process I need to summon shinigami himself and as the saying goes, nothing in this world is free. A soul for a soul in other words, Kyuubi's soul will be sealed and my soul is to belong to Shinigami" He couldn't tell his brother yet, he needed to see his reaction first before he pops the news to him.

**"**NO, I will not let you sacrifice your life for this, Konoha needs you, Kushina needs you, and Ma and Pops would have a heart attack if you died. Let me do the seal, you have so much to live for Mintao and I won't take no for an answer" His eyes burned with determination, how could he let his little brother die like this, or better yet how could his brother talk so calmly about his death.

"There's no other way, and I can't teach you how to do such a complex seal in a few minutes Kami knows seals are your weak point. you remember when dad had to teach you for two straight weeks how to use a simple storage seal" He smiled weakly trying to lighten the mood. "Just so you know aniki, Kushina-chan doesn't care for me that way. She loves you, not me hehe I've seen _'the look' _in her eyes, take care of her for me.. after all when this is over most of our clan will be gone sooo clan restoration act for you Aniki. Konoha will also prosper after this, don't worry about mom and dad I sent them a letter already explaining what's about to happen"

"Hn I.. guess there's no other way then what do you need to seal it to?" Sadness radiated off him, he knew sacrifices were needed to win a battle, but still it hurts to know your own brother needs to sacrifice himself to save everyone. Naruto loathed the feeling of helplessness , he hated watching one of his precious people die and just standing there on the side lines made him feel even worse.

"That Aniki is why I need you, I can't doom a child to this fate, I can only seal the Kyuubi into someone willing, I'm sory to ask this of you Aniki but this must be done. Do you.." he couldn't say it, this was too much to ask someone else as it is. But if he's not willing to ask his brother, how else could he ask someone else to give their child or their own brother.

Naruto's mind was working on over time, now he understood what his brother asked.. but was he willing to do it? It's not as big as a sacrifice as his brother's making but at least he could help shoulder the burden for him. "I understand, but am I gonna live after the sealing takes place? or am I gonna feel any different as before?"

"Yeah, you would probably gain some of Kyuubi's traits but I don't think anything major such as growing a tail, ears, or fur would happen. Pretty much everything would be the same but this seal will give you the ability to use the fox's chakra so you have way more chakra than anyone. You will also be labeled a Jinchuuriki or otherwise known as a human sacrifice. I'm not sure how Konoha will take it that you hold the Kyuubi so best not to tell anyone excpet those you are closest to. You'll be unstable for a few years so just in case in my will I wrote that you have your Sannin travel rights if you need to leave the village"

He gave a quick nod, "Alright lets get this shit started already"

"Take your shirt off, so I can put the seal on your stomach" He took out a bottle of ink and a brush, with a Kunai he cut his hand and his brother's hand and let the blood mix in with the ink. Shaking the bottle and decided that it was combined well enough he took the rush and drew a spiral the namikaze clan symbol, a three pronged Kunai similar to the one he uses for hiraishin, piercing through the spiral. Admiring his handy work he stood up and asked his brother again if he was ready. "Everything is set, now lets go Gama-chan" Naruto laughed as Gamabunta mumbled something about blonde idiots and stupid nicknames.

* * *

**On The Battle Field**

"The Namikaze Brothers are here!!! fall back everyone" the remaining shinobi in the area went away from the area as soon as Jiraiya yelled this out, Gamabunta came crashing through landing just a few feet away from the Kyuubi with his Katana ready at hand.

"Take care of everyone Aniki" with that said Minato started the chain of seals as his brother and Gamabunta protected him from the Kyuubi's tails. With every seal done a faint outline of Shinigami could be seen above their heads, it started out as a blur then it came to a solid purple with golden eyes and jet black pupils. With the last seal done he yelled out **_Shiki Fūjin _**The Shinigami let out a creepy smile.. or at least thats what it looked like and oppened it's mouth to suck out Kyuubi's and Minato's soul. The Kyuubi's body fell to the ground with a massive crash, Shinigami suddenly thrust out it's hand to Naruto's seal and he doubled over in pain as the seal glowed red. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to keep his pained scream to himself.

The shinigami smirked at Naruto's effort to keep the pain in **"I admire your bravery blonde nin most people would be screaming their heads off from the pain. For you and your brother's sacrifice I will tell you how to control that which resides in you.. Seek out the Akashiya's in the distant lands, reside with them for the time being, your blood is restless for now, as a gift for you I can give you a head start there but that is all I can do" **

Not trusting his voice at the moment, he managed to nod weakly. "Jiraiya tell Tsunade what happened and give this to her" he rummaged one of his pockets for the note he wrote before the sealing and managed to throw it to Jiraiya's waiting hands. "Shinigami-sama I'm ready" With a little effort he stood up, the pain evident in his face. "Bye everyone, take care of Konoha till I return" With a grin he was shrouded in a purple mist until he was gone.

**"Well until your judgement day.. I hope I don't see any of you before hand" **He chuckled lightly and disappeared in a flash.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded by what happened, Jiraiya broke the silence "The Kyuubi is gone!!! We've had great casualties but we will honor their dying wish and continue to prosper in Konoha" cheers and sobs could be heard, for today Konoha lost two of it's most powerful shinobi.

* * *

**Hokage Office August 19, 13 years later **

The Godaime Hokage could be seen standing gazing out the window, twirling her ring between her fingers. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered her blonde baka, after all these years she was still waiting for him to come back to her with that stupid grin of his. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she felt two strong familiar arms wrap around her.

"Hey love, you miss me?" that was all that was said as he tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A.N. as usual hmmm there will be lemonS in this fic ;] that you can count on, like I said Kitsune Kyoushu is still on hold 'cause I'm still stuck thinking of the genin test and the following stuff but fear not I'm working on it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. To answer one Shadow Kitsune67's question; yep the other characters in rookie9 will be the same age.  
So far **possible candidates **for the harem are: Naru/Tsu/?/?/? vote for 3 more plz? or nominate more girls I think the harem won't start until chapter 7 oh yeaaa none of the genins for the harem please :)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuuhi

Kushina Uzumaki

Konan ??

Mikoto Uchiha - hehe she lives in this fic so she's not some edo tensai freak or whatever jutsu that was.

* * *

**Hokage Office August 19..**

**BAMMMM!!!!! **"whaddufuck??!?!?!! I show up after 13 years and all I get is a welcome home punch?!?!" Holding his cheek lightly he glared at his lover through narrowed eyes.

She stared at him through her chocolate orbs giving him the once over _'He hasn't changed at all' _She smiled at him, a true smile, the one she never showed anyone since the day of his departure. She couldn't help it anymore. The tears she's been hiding since he left, the feelings she locked away, the strong facade she put up in order to lead the village, it all caught up to her. She cried, for the first time in thirteen years, she cried. But this time it was different, now he was there to comfort her in her times of weakness, with that stupid grin of his, and that intoxicating heat he always seemed to radiate off to her.  
"Baka how do you expect me to react if you just show up here after thirteen years, I mean where the fuck were you.. Not even one fucking letter! and you show up here thinking like you can just pick up where we left off.." Her rant was cut off when she felt the familiar pressure of his lips on hers, the warmth of his arms making her melt against him.

"Hime I wanted to write to you, believe me but they didn't have mail service there" he heard a murmured baka but he ignored it and went on "Why are you acting this way? is it because you found someone else? if you did.. I'll kill the bastard and make you fall in love with me all over again" she giggled a little, well as much as a giggle should sound like in between sobs. "There wasn't a time while I was away that I wasn't thinking of you, I missed you babe. I missed waking up with you in my arms, I missed telling you I love you every single day.. shit I was never good with words, actions speak louder than words I guess" He kissed her with all the passion and longing of thirteen years. His tongue probed her lips asking for entrance to her sweet cavern, but she pulled away.

"Baka you know as well as I do that no onecan ever replace you, although Dan tried.." once again her lips was occupied with her lover's own. The intensity of their kisses seemed to rise ten-fold _'Must be the sexual tension' _She didn't fight him anymore they would find time to talk later, for now he had thirteen years of fucking to make up for.

"Kiss now, talk later" he managed to say against her lips. Their lips moved in sync, her body molded itself against his, like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands traveled across her face, her body memorizing every curve, reacquainting himself with the object of his lustful dreams for the past thirteen years. It never failed to amaze him how perfect her soft sensuous curves felt, even through her baggy clothes she still maintained to be the epitome of beauty, lust, and her perfection in his eyes. She moaned as he squeezed her breasts through her clothes, he felt her breath hitch and it filled him with a renewed sense of pride and joy that it was him that made her feel this way, and as long as he lives, it would always be him.

"Mmmmmstop teasing love. I need you right now more than ever" She pushed him towards the couch, he fell with an 'oof' but she gracefully sauntered over to him, swaying her hips as she went over to straddle his lap. The lust in her eyes were evident, as was the growing heat forming in her core. He was her drug, plain and simple. Going cold turkey for thirteen years took it's toll on her body, but we'll have to remedy that now wouldn't we? Her delicate hands pushed his trench coat down, thankful he didn't wear a shirt. Just like Naruto her hands re-explored his body enjoying the feel of his rippling muscles as he moved and laid soft butterfly kisses on her neck, making her moan and cock her head to the side giving him better access. She took his hands and placed them on the sash holding her top together. She felt him tugging on the sash, her enthusiasm barely contained as he felt his arousal grind against her core making them both shudder groan at the contact.

"Tsunade-sama Dan is in the hospital again for eating too much ramen and he won't let anyone heal him but you.. sigh I swear he tries to imitate Naruto-kun too mu-" Finally looking up from her papers she didn't find her mentor sitting on her desk snoozing. Hearing a growl from her left she immediately whipped up a kunai from a hidden seal on her robes. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she saw a sheepish looking Tsunade staring at her straddling a growling blonde.. wait blonde? there were only two people with wild untamed hair that shined liked the sun, and one of them is in shinigami's belly.  
"Na-Naruto-kun?!?!?!"

"The one and only babe and tell Dan that Hime will be _very very _busy this week" He couldn't help but laugh at Tsunade and Shizune's flushed faces. "Good to see you babe, hehe I see you matured from that bratty little gaki you used to be" He winked at her causing her to flush crimson.

"Baka stop hitting on my apprentice. Ahem Shizu-chan tell Sarutobi-sensei to take over for me for a week. There's alot of lost time to be made up for" The latter part was said seductively which resulted in a mild nose-bleed from her lover. Smirking she said her good-byes to Shizune and did a quick Sunshin and they were gone.

"Sigh those two never change"

* * *

**Senjuu Clan House**

In a span of three minutes, clothes were off, limbs were tangled, and tongue's were fighting for dominance. A war that Tsunade seemed to be losing.. It had been far too long since Naruto touched her, tasted her, caressed her, and pleased her. Every touch, every kiss, and every lick sent fire coursing through her veins, pooling in her midsection, a wave of fire waiting to be released. her breath hitched as Naruto started to descend down on her body leaving a trail of fire from every lick and kiss he placed on her. Heat coursed through her body her silent moans became more audible as Naruto flicked his tongue on her pink perky nipple. His other hand caressed and squeezed her other breast. And as soon as he went he was gone. She groaned in disappointment when he paid little attention to her breasts.

"Patience Love the best is yet to come" his soft husky whisper echoed throughout the room and sent shivers up Tsunade's spine leaving her on edge as she waited and prepared herself for the oncoming pleasure. He continued his way down leaving a kissing and nibbling on her creamy skin, making sure to leave a mark. He reached his destination, his face in between her silky thighs, he stared at her soaked core. "It's been far too long since I tasted you.. I want to hear you yelling my name out to the heavens, just like I remembered" His husky voice vibrated against her throbbing catch.

"You'll have to work for it first Love" That was all that was said before he plunged into her core, licking every corner, kissing her nether lips tenderly as if it would break if he applied too much pressure. Her legs wrapped around his head pressing him closer than ever to her aching womanhood. "Ungh.. dee..per please" she moaned out to him, she wasn't sure if he could hear her from his position but her reaction said it all. She screamed, her hands gripping onto anything she could, holding on for dear life. He was relentless, he attacked her like no other, his tongue thrusting in and out of her in speeds she never thought possible, his nose grazing over her clit making her trash around violently. She was breathless her eyes were shut tight as she screamed, lost in the throes of pleasure, he was slowly licking through her folds stopping at her clit and biting it lightly, then proceeding to give it a good hard suck. She was close, one more little push from Naruto would send her over the edge, she needed release, the teasing was too much for her. "_Naruto stop I need you enough foreplay_"

It shocked him to no end on how much strength he needed to use just to pry her legs off of him. "As you wish, hime" his member twitched in anticipation, as he gazed at her gushing womanhood. He licked his lips savoring the taste of her nectar on his lips as he leaned down and kissed her, giving her a taste of her own fluids. He stared at her through half lidded eyes full of love, passion, and of course lust. He received a quick nod from his unanswered question. He positioned himself over her and in one quick thrust, he was fully sheathed in her. Basking in her warmth he loved how her core was always tight, yet willing. "I love you, let's get married next month ne?" He finished with his trademark grin.

Tears pooled on the edges of her eyes it was just like thirteen years ago, he always caught her off guard. Although this time nothing will keep them apart. "Of course I will, you're the only one for me.. now start moving or do I have to do all the work?"

Smirking Naruto started at a slow pace pulling out half way and thrusting in at an agonizingly slow pace. He chuckled at his lovers impatience as she started to growl and grind against him harder. His hands made its way to her thighs spreading them apart, maximizing their flexibility with a grin plastered on his face he slammed into her full force hitting her g-spot. The force of his thrusts made her mind totally blank out, as the sounds of slapping flesh, moans, groans, and screams occupied the room. Their rhythm was steady, the speed and power of his agile thrusts collided with Tsunade's tight core. One word could describe what both of them were feeling right now. Heaven. He groaned as her already tight sheathe contracted, sucking him in deeper, requiring him to use more force in pulling away. Sweat was covering them like a blanket, he gazed at her lovingly, staring at her scrunched up face committing every sound she made to memory.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Narutooooo!!" Her climax came first, her nails dug onto his back leaving crescent moon shaped wounds. She yelled his name out to the heavens, the fire that has been pooling in her loins intensified, spreading the heat to all of her body. She felt her lover's member throbbing, pulsating and absolutely needing release. There was no time left for recovery, as his rhythm never wavered. her free leg wrapped around him while his hand stroked her clit. Never before has she felt so satisfied, so complete. all she could feel, see, touch, and think was him. Her eyes snapped open as he felt his feverish mouthdevour her nipple. A fresh wave of pleasure rippled through her body, as she screamed her hands running through her lover's hair, pressing his mouth harder to her breasts. His tongue worked its magic. He rolled the nipple through his mouth biting it, then stroking it to dull the pain with thrice the amount of pleasure. It didn't take long before she climaxed for a second time, which left her completely breathless.

It took all his will power to not release with her on her first climax, but somehow he pulled through. "Fuck.. I'm really close now" he released his hold on her thighs and wrapped his arms around her waist shifting to a different angle so he directly hit her G-spot. It was too much for him, she yelled out his name one last time as her maidenhood, milked him for all he's worth. His member twitched and spasmed as it released inside her. Loads and loads of sticky warm white cum was released into her womb. His head dropped to the crook of her neck, panting as he unloaded in her. Her legs kept him in place, flashing his trademark grin he nuzzled her breasts. "Tired?"

"Hell no! we have a lot of catching up to do so you better not hold out on me" she purred seductively. She giggled as she felt his member twitch and harden inside her. This would truly be the best week of her life. No worries, duties, or anyone annoying her for one full week. Just herself, Naruto, and the entire house.

**Time skip 1 week**

"Fucking sun, ahhh why do you have to be so bright in the morning" groaning the sleepy blonde nuzzled in further in his lovers breasts, gaining a soft moan from her. This week was probably the best week of his life. Other than a few mishaps with Shizune walking in on them it went by pretty smoothly. Ahhh the wonders of Kage-bunshin, Naruto thanked whoever made that useful jutsu as it made lying in bed with Tsunade for the whole week possible, summoning a few clones to fetch them breakfast and what not, that was the life. Alas like any good thing it must come to an end. "Sigh wake up love, you gotta get back to work today and announce my return"

"10 more minutess naru-kuun" yawning cutely she snuggled closer to him, draping an arm over his chest.

"Hehe ok you're the hokage" Wrapping an arm around her he put his head under the pillow to avoid the sun's offensive rays. "Hehehe ero-sennin would be soo jealous of me right now" a chorus of perverted giggles could be heard.. chorus?!?! Tsunade's head snapped up, surprising she didn't get a whiplash or anything, since she went up so fast. "Eh? ero-sennin you there?" Naruto lifted his head from it's place under the pillow only to be wrapped up in a bone crushing hug from his former sensei. "AIR!!!" his face was turning blue form the lack of oxygen, but he couldn't help but wheeze out laughing seeing his sensei's hard on from staring at Tsunade's breasts. "one, two, th-"

**"JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!" **wrapping the sheets around her she looked at her teammate withan some kind of glint in her eye, the way a predator would stalk her prey. Her eyes were on fire with rage, the toad sannin looked at his student pleadingly but paled to see that his favorite student was cowering behind his lover. He couldn't blame him though, he'd be doing the same if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Wait! before you castrate me I just wanna say.. Naruto you're by far the greatest student I've ever had you have surpassed me in _everything _I'm truly proud to call you my apprenti- WAHHHH!!!!" before he knew it he was sent flying out the window, courtesy of Tsunade's super punch. She looked back to see a chibi Naruto with tears comically flowing down his face as he kept muttering a thank you to the toad sannin. The self proclaimed super pervert actually said that Naruto surpassed him!

" What does he mean_ everything _Naru-kun" She purred, her eye was twitching rapidly, her peaceful sleep was ruined by the perverted duo once again.. yep, just like old times alright.

"Ahem, I have no clue Hime, still we should get ready to leave now I wanna get this stupid announcement shit over and done with, the sooner everyone knows I'm back the sooner we can have our _fun_" He grinned pervertedly as he imagined all the possibilities later. He looked onto Tsunade, wishing he could just rip those sheets off her and fuck her until the sun went down. He went up to her, his arms snaking around her waist as he placed his head on the crook of her neck. "Sigh, I wish we could stay like this forever. Just me, you, and the bed"

"Baka, is sex the only thing on your mind" Rolling her eyes she leaned against him, enjoying the moment and basking in the warmth he was giving off. They stood there for a few minutes until Naruto's hunger interrupted the mood. Giggling she turned to him, kissing him lovingly, she licked his lips slowly asking for entrance, without hesitation Naruto parted his lips allowing Tsunade to slide her tongue in, their tongues did not battle for dominance this time. This wasn't one of their lustful kisses, nothing was rushed, and no one was dominated. Naruto stepped down letting his lover do as she pleases. Her tongue traced figure eights on the roof of his mouth making him groan into her mouth as he ran his hands through her hair. Every molar, every corner was not left untouched by her skilled tongue, she probed until she was satisfied and finally broke away.

"Wow.. what was that for?" Still in a daze he tightened his grip on her his forehead touching hers.

"Just for being you, now hurry up and get dressed, I don't think you've had Ichiraku's in awhile" The smile on his face was infectious as he stormed off like a kid on candy high getting ready. _'he's such a baka sometimes.. but he's MY baka' _Smiling she washed her face and got ready for today's events. Things certainly looked up for her now that her baka was back. Smiling she put on her usual clothes which consisted of her usual blue undershirt and a green gi over it and her black shinobi pants, finishing the look with her black heels. Getting out of the bathroom she checked Naruto out and she couldn't help but to lick her lips. There he was sitting on the bed with a passive look. wearing a white wife beater and black cargo shorts that were a little too low that you could see his bright orange boxers. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her fiances ongoing addiction to the color orange. She took his hand in hers "Well you want the long way or the short way to Ichiraku's?"

"Hmmm lets take a walk, I wanna see how much the village has changed" taking her hand they walked to Ichiraku enjoying each others company and laughing at the shocked stares of the villagers.

* * *

**On The Way To Ichiraku's**

Walking hand in hand the two love birds casually strolled through Konoha occasionally greeting and giving a quick explanation on Naruto's return to the civilian populace and just fooling around as if they were love struck teenagers. The shinobi populace however looked at their hokage with shock on their faces. Here was the woman who would chew you out for waking her up so early to get a mission, being so happy and looking so care free.. ahhh the joy of young love, err love. The bigger shock was the man walking beside her, even with his disappearance it was impossible to forget the one and only 'Bloody Flash' seriously other than the late Yondaime Hokage there wasn't much blonde haired blue eyed shinobi's walking around that's not a Yamanaka. The other thing that gave him away was his relentless flirting.. only he would have the balls to flirt with other women in front of his fiance. Though he got whacked for it every time, he still sported his trademark grin and waved at his comrades casually.

Yawning he didn't notice the ebony haired kid walking across from him until it was too late. Thump. "Eh? did I drop something?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Tsunade.

"Baka you bumped into this kid" Sighing she rolled her eyes and waved at Uchiha Mikoto an old friend of her fiance who was looking worriedly at the kid. _'Must be her gaki'_

"Sorry kid, didn't see you there" Naruto bent down and picked the kid up by his arms. Must be an Uchiha he thought, seeing the raven hair and the onyx eyes. "So you ok?"

"Hn I'm not a kid" Glaring at the massive blonde he quickly spotted the Hokage and he gave a brief bow. He heard the brute chuckling and he turned to glare at him.

"Hahaha you're not a kid? well you sure are small then. What's your name gaki?" He couldn't help but guffaw as the chibi kept glaring at him.

"Sasuke. I'm not small you're just freakishly huge" smirking he looked at the giant in front of him.

"Hehe well Sasuke that little statement you said there sounded wrong ya know.. A. I'm not a pedo and B. I don't swing that way" The little Uchiha flushed scarlet at the statement while Naruto howled with laughter at getting one of the more stoic clans riled up. He would've teased Sasuke more but he saw his old friend Miko. "MIKO-CHAN!!!! damn it's been a fucking long time since I've seen ya, how ya been?" In a flash he was right in front of the petite woman hugging her gently as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in a long time where've ya been? It was pretty boring here without you" She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek, affectionately running her hands through his hair.

"Good morning Mikoto-chan" Tsunade said cheerfully, you would think she'd be seething with jealousy at Naruto and Mikoto's intimacy but they've always been like this even before they started dating so it didn't bother her one bit. "Is that your Gaki?" she asked turning to Sasuke. She received a quick nod form Mikoto who was too buisy catching up with Naruto. _'Sigh kids will be kids I guess' _

Sasuke was just looking at the scene in with confusion, here was the blonde giant hugging his mom and calling her 'Miko-chan' his eye twitched "Oi! you.. you behemoth! let go of my mother!"

"Sasu-chan, this behemoth has a name. Call him Naruto, it's way easier to say than behemoth" She giggled at Naruto's booming laughter while Tsunade giggled slightly at the young Uchiha's plight.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Mother.. we agreed you wouldn't call me that, we MUST get going see you around.. Naruto, Hokage-sama" With one last final bow and a glare towards Naruto the chibi dragged his mother away with Mikoto yelling a 'see you later to Naruto'.

"Well that was interesting, but the Gaki didn't look like his ma at all, hmm speaking of which isn's Fugaku his dad"

"Yeah, they are the last two surviving members of the Uchiha clan.. Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother massacred their clan a few years ago. Him leaving hurt Sasuke pretty badly from what Mikoto told me. Itachi's last words to them were 'you're free' Itachi knew of the abuse Fugaku inflicted on his mother.." Tsunade stopped seeing the guilt in Naruto's eyes. "It's not your fault baby, in a way Itachi rescued Mikoto and Sasuke" her words did nothing to the guilt that clouded his eyes.

"If I was here then maybe I could've stopped it. I could've been there for her at least" His shoulders sagged as he looked at Tsunade _'For Miko-chan I'll teach her Gaki to be the best'_He felt a pair of arms wrap him in an embrace. Looking down he smiled at his Love and kissed her "I want to take Miko-chan's Gaki as my apprentice" He flashed her a genuine smile that made her heart flutter and fill her stomach with butterflies.

"I'll see what I can do Love, just don't blame yourself anymore alright?" he cocked his head to the side and she couldn't help it anymore. Grabing his head she smashed his lips into hers moaning as he deepened it. "Ok ok enough of this let's get to Ichiraku's before I drag you off and ravage you" Taking his hand in hers she laughed at his dazed expression while she led him to his favorite Ramen bar.

* * *

A.N. sorry for the lemon my gf made me write it to not seem like random fucking but more like love making.. fuck me seriously and plus would any of you kind reviewers give me another word for pussy that doesn't sound too vulgar or too nerdy friggin gf said it was degrading =.=

Well there you have it ohhh PLEASE vote for the harem? k thx :]


End file.
